An Edge of Change
An Edge of Change is the first episode of Mikey: Storm Overdrive. This episode debuted alongside The Underground Hideout as this series' premiere. Plot Mikey, Jake, and Tyrone are chasing after Dr. Insanus who stole a tubed alien in the streets of Razor City. After being successful in capturing their villian, Jake and Tyrone are surprised that Mikey can still use his elemental powers after defeating Drakion during the events of the Darkness Apocalypse that occured a year ago. Later at the docks, Jake is revealed to be leaving the team to focus on his own team. Tyrone also says that he will leave with jake to help further his career as a hero. As the two friends say goodbye, Mikey sadly watched as their boat sails away toward the horizon. Furthermore, Mikey decides to further his own career as the Superhero Champion for the sake of his former teammates. He then heads to the Heroes' Defense and Protection Association where he heads up to the top floor via elevator. There, he meets an old friend Draco Lancelot, who is revealed to be the HDPA's President, and tells him about a new assignment. But when he was about to, there was a message from Danielle Tyranoise, who is now head of Lizard Tech, that there was an earthquake that occured in Techno Street. Mikey then leaves them and decides to head down there himself. When he arrives at techno Street, the streets and building walls were already demolished. There were also large bear claw marks, and large cracks in the roads. Glaring at him from the shadows, the mysterious character throws a pod that becomes Bearlock, a cybernetic, bear-like creature that attacks Mikey. He tries to control the Overdrive element, but is unable to use it and is overwhelmed by the creature's size and strength. He then is unable finish off the creature because it suddenly dissapeared and became a pod, being called back by Shadow, who makes it clear that Mikey was the ultimate target for him. Mikey then leaves the street to find out if anyone was there, and meets a snow leopard named Cody Reese. The kid had witnessed his battle and gives him information about the earthquake, but also knows that a couple of thugs that call themselves the Dark Hunters are forcing store owners to give them their nanotech devices or they will just rob them blind. Mikey decided to leave, but Cody insisted that he go with him since he is a fan of Mikey's and holds a book filled with all the status of Earth's heroes. Despite the kid's efforts to persuade him, Mikey allows the kid to join him on his search for these "thugs". At Snuggly's Burger-Sub, Mikey and Cody meet up with Snuggly, who is seen as the manager. But he also says that no thugs called the Dark Hunters had robbed his burger shop, and the two decide to leave. The two then head toward an electronic store where they are given permission by the manager to check if the thieves were coming. Suddenly, the three thieves, (Roxx, Scorpkore, and Crash) who calls themselves the Dark Hunters, appear into the store with plasma guns. When the customoers except for Mikey and Cody manage to escape, the three thugs ordered the manager to give them that techno machine, but he resists. Roxx grabs him and hurls him out the window as Scorpkore and Crash steal the machine themselves and escaped. While the three escaped, MIkey chases after them through the streets in order to stop them. He catches up, but his reflexes and abilities are outmatched by their skills. Mikey tries again to use his Overdrive element, bur it once again failed. When Cody asked when backup was coming, the mysterious person who witnessed them in the electronic store swooped past him. Using his high-tech katana swords and advanced ninjitsu skills, the teenage ninja defeats the tugs and retrieves back the machine. The young ninja warrior introduces himself as Zane Kazaki, a special agent sent by Draco, as his new teammate much to Mikey's surprise. Mikey realized that Zane was the assignment that Draco had for him, not feeling pleased with himself since he claims that he wanted to be a solo hero instead of having a team. But Zane insisted that they become a team since they attacked the three. Just then, the thugs managed to get up and insists that they surrenders, but Mikey claims that no hero surrenders as the fight began. Mikey finally acitvates the Overdrive, creating a large and powerful aura of lightning as he attacks Crash and Scorpkore. Together, he and Zane are overwhelming their opponents. He easily defeats Scorpkore with a powerful version of his Plasma Bolt while Zane's ninjitsu and combat skills are impressive, but is no Crash's vibration attacks and Roxx's superior strength. Zane then makes speedy movements as he summons powerful swirls of water and uses his signature move Torrent Dragon Storm as it weakens his opponents. When the two finally won, Mikey is amazed to see Zane as a Water-elemental, but sees that the three hunters run away. Mikey and Zane chase after it while Cody was ordered to stay with Snuggly, much to the young leopard's dismay. The three hunters enter an abandoned subway with the two heroes chasing after them. Behind them, Shadow watches them as his full appearance makes him more sinister. Major Events Debuts *The group disbands and Jake and Tyrone leave Razor City. *Draco Lancelot opens the Heroes' Defense and Protection Association. **Danielle Tyranoise is revealed to work with Draco and is the head of Lizard Tech. **Cody Reese and Zane Kazaki become Mikey's new teammates, replacing Jake and Tyrone. *Dr. Insanus makes his Overdrive debut. *Snuggly makes his Overdrive debut. **Snuggly is revealed to be the manager of the Snuggly Burger-Sub restaurant. *Roxx, Scorpkore, and Crash make their Overdrive debuts. *Shadow makes his Overdrive debut. **Shadow's first monster, Bearlock, makes its Overdrive debuts. Characters *Cody Reese *Zane Kazaki Villians *Crash *Roxx *Scorpkore Characters *Mikey N. Lizard *Jake Johnson *Tyrone Tiger *Cody Reese *Zane Kazaki *Draco Lancelot *Danielle Tyranoise *Snuggly PolarBear Villians *Unidentified character *Roxx (first appearance) *Crash (first appearance) *Scorpkor (first appearance) *Prof. Insanus (first re-appearance) Trivia *Jake and Tyrone are replaced by Zane Kazaki and Cody Reese as main protagonists. *Dr. Crazybrains is renamed Dr. Insanus. Category:Episodes Category:Storm Overdrive Episodes Category:Mikey: Storm Overdrive Season 1 Episodes